underworld_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Battle Royale: Hell Sonata
This event ran from 26 Jan - 05 Feb 2017. During that time, players could enter the contest and War and/or Duel for rank. Players in the event accumulated tokens, to a maximum of 90 at any time, that were used for in-event PvP. Tokens regenerated at a rate of 1 every 5 minutes. Additional tokens could be bought at a rate of 10 FP for 30 tokens. Players were ranked by the points they accumulated from fights in in the event. If you attacked and won, you gained 1 point. If you attacked and lost, your opponent gained 1 point. If you executed somebody in the same tier as you, you gained 25 points. Executing somebody 1 tier above scored 27 points, and two tiers above scored 29 points. 1 tier below scored 12 points and 2 tiers below scored 5 points. You also lost some (3, 6, 8, or 10) points for being executed. Tier Rewards When the event concluded, prizes were awarded to players depending on the tier they reached: * Legend (top 300) - The Death's Toll * Master (301-1000) - Death Ray's Skin * Diamond (1001-2500) - Reaper's Threshers * Platinum (2501-5000) - Reaper's AR-K Assault * Gold (5001-10000) - Reaper's Blaster Shotgun * Silver - Reaper's Guthook * Bronze - Armored Eurosedan * Copper - Ballistic Mask Note that you also got all the awards for lower tiers, too. Participation Rewards During the event, players accumulated bullet casings - 3 for a win and 2 for a loss. When the event concluded, prizes were awarded to players depending on the number of bullet casings they had accumulated: * - 1 x Reaper * - Reaper's Phantom * - 1 x Midas * - 1 x Enzo * - Rare Crate Roll Voucher * - 3 x Crate Roll Voucher * - 10 x Underworld Scratcher * - 3 x Stamina Drink * - Energy Drink Note that you also got all the awards for lower numbers, too. Rank Rewards In addition, the highest-ranking players got additional awards: * Top 1 - 1 x Six, 4 x Reaper, Super Crate Roll Voucher * Top 2 - 4 x Reaper, 2 x Super Crate Roll Voucher * Top 10 - 4 x Reaper, Super Crate Roll Voucher * Top 25 - 3 x Reaper, 2 x Epic Crate Roll Voucher * Top 50 - 2 x Reaper, 2 x Epic Crate Roll Voucher * Top 100 - 1 x Reaper, Epic Crate Roll Voucher * Top 200 - 1 x Reaper, Epic Crate Roll Voucher * Top 400 - 1 x Reaper, 20 x Epic Crate Roll Shard * Top 700 - 1 x Reaper, 10 x Epic Crate Roll Shard * Top - 1 x Reaper * Top - Epic Crate Roll Voucher * Top - 2 x Rare Crate Roll voucher * Top - Rare Crate Roll voucher * Top - 2 x Crate Roll Voucher * Top - Crate Roll Voucher Note that you did not also get the awards for lower placements. The players that ended the event at exactly ranks , , , , and also got an additional reward. Daily Rewards Every day at noon PST, players in the top 3 tiers got rewarded: * Legend - 3 x Arena Token Pack * Master - 2 x Arena Token Pack * Diamond - Arena Token Pack Category:Events